Revenge and Love
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: Sequel "The Heartless" Hinata menyalahkan Shinuze atas kematian Neji-kakaknya. Ini semua bukan salah Hinata sepenuhnya, jika Shizune kehilangan segalanya. Bukankah selalu ada pembalasan yang setimpal? A SasuHina fanfiction.
_**どのようにそれは可能ですか**_ **？**

 **Dono yō ni sore wa kanōdesu ka** **?**

 _ **by © Rajabmaulan**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Cast © Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**_

 _ **Gee666 's Request...**_

 _ **Sqeuel of "The Heartless"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumary :**_ Berawal dari semua kebodohannya yang selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan yang shizune lakukan kepadanya dan juga kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya Neji-kakaknya, meninggal dunia. Hinata berharap Shizune merubah sikap buruknya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, bahkan saat kematian Neji. Shizune sama sekali tidak menyesali sikapnya dan bersedih atas kematian Neji. Hinata marah dan ia bersumpah akan membalas rasa sakit yang dialami kepada Shizune.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar ini sangat asing, tapi Hinata menyukainya. Hinata menyeringai merasakan kedua lengan kekar memeluk erat perutnya. Sebuah seringai jahat nampak di wajahnya. Mengingat keadaan Shizune sekarang. Hinata tidak tahu kapan ia sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya semenjak kematian kakaknya-Neji. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah menderita Shizune mengetahui pelacur yang menggoda ayahnya ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri dan sekarang tengah mengandung benih dari ayah tercintanya. Hinata tersenyum senang menanti _moment_ itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum Hinata langsung menghilang dari wajah cantikya dan tergantikan menjadi sebuah senyuman pilu, mengingat hal yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

 _Di_ _mulai merebut satu persatu apa yang_ _kumi_ _liki. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu tolol, karena kebaikannya yang tidak ternilai banyaknya aku membiarkan semuanya berlalu. Aku memaafkan saat semua pekerjaan rumahku dia rebut, aku memaafkannya saat dia mengencani kekasihku saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu, aku melupakan semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan karena dia telah berjasa banyak._

 _Hari itu. Saat aku memergoki kekasihku menidurinya, aku mengetahuinya._

 _Bahwa ternyata kakakku juga adalah kekasihnya. Bahwa kakakku sangat terluka. Aku mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Aku juga melihat bagaimana kakakku memohon agar dia tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi si jalang Shizune mengabaikan kakakku. Bahkan saat kakakku menangis. Bahkan saat kakakku pada akhirnya mati._

 _Aku tetap membiarkanya._

 _Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya rencana lain di dalam kepalaku._

 _Dia membuat Neji mati dan dia tidak menunjukan sedikitpun rasa bersalah kepadaku. Dia tetap Shizune yang berisik, yang merengek, yang mengatakan dia menyayangiku ribuan kali. Shizune sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya._ _Saat aku lihat ayah Shizune begitu menjaga jarak kepada tante Karin. Aku menyeringai senang karena..._

 _Aku merasa... Aku menemukan satu tiket untuk membalas semuanya._

 _Dengan cara menggoda Sasuke Uchiha, bukanlah hal yang mudah menggoda Sasuke Uchiha. Butuh perjuangan extra untuk membuatnya jatuh hati kepadaku. Dan penantian dan perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha jatuh hati kepadaku dan mulai menjauh dari Shizune dan tante karin. Meski rencanaku sudah berhasil tetapi aku masih belum merasa puas. Karena Shizune tidak mengalami rasa sakit yang aku alami dan aku ingin Shizune jauh menderita di bandingkan diriku._

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Hinata mengingat perlakuan Shizune dulu kepadanya. Dia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya dulu yang membiarkan Shizune bertingkah seenaknya hingga membuat kakaknya meninggal dunia.

Hinata menangis dalam diam mengigat perlakuan Shizune kepada kakaknya, Hinata bersumpah akan membalas semua rasa sakit yang Shizune berikan kepada dirinya dan juga kakaknya tercinta.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur disaat ada pergerakan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat merasakan ada sebuah getaran. Getaran itu terus mengirimkan gelombang ke telinganya. Sekitarnya remang dan sunyi, hanya cahaya lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan itu, kamarnya. Ini sudah malam, berapa jam ia tertidur?

Seulas senyum tipis nampak di bibirnya saat mendapati Hinata tertidur pulas setelas akitivitas bercinta mereka. Digerakkannya tangan untuk membelai helaian rambut Hinata yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Sasuke tersadar. Getaran itu menghilang. Pasti itu miliknya. Dengan enggan dan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menggesernya ke sisi lain ranjang. Masih dengan perlahan, digerakkan tubuh untuk mencari helaian pakaiannya dan bergegas mencari sumber getaran yang telah sukses membangunkan tidur nyamannya.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dilihatnya panggilan shizune-anaknya lah yang paling akhir mencoba menghubungi ponsel itu.

Dibalasnya panggilan itu dengan men- dial ulang nomor itu. Hanya sekian detik menunggu, panggilan itu langsung tersambung.

 _"Ayah, ... kau di mana?"_

Suara di seberang sana membuat Sasuke terkejut. Suara Shizune bergetar. Dan Sasuke tidak melewatkan suara isakan-isakan memilukan terdengar. Sasuke melongok ke belakang. Hinata masih tertidur nyaman. Setengah tubuhnya terekspose. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menaikan selimut Hinata... lalu berjalan sedikit menjinjit agar tidak membangunkan puteri tidur itu..

.

®©β

.

Sasuke melirik sejenak Hinata, ia menghela napas dan beranjak menjauhi ranjang.

"Di Kantor."

 _"Ayah,"_ Shizune terisak _. "I-ibu. Dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi."_ tangisnya.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mendengarkan Shizune mengenai keadaan Karin.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara tangis Shizune di sambungan telpon. Ia menyeringai senang dan membayangkan Shizune menangis, meminta Sasuke datang menemuinya.

Jangan harap! Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Shizune merasa senang walau sedikit. Kecuali kalau ia menginginkan Shizune tersenyum sebentar sebelum Shizune menangis darah karenanya.

"Hn."

 _"Ayah,"_ jeritnya _"Apa ayah sudah tidak peduli kepada ibu?"_ Tangisan Shizune semakin kencang.

 _"_ Tidak," Sasuke memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

 _"..."_ Shizune tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya terhadap ayahnya sendiri. _"Jika ayah sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ibu,"_ isaknya _. "Lakukan ini demi aku."_ Shizune memohon _._

Sasuke menghela napas, "Ku usahakan."

 _"Terimakasih, ayah."_ ujar Shizune tersenyum senang.

Diam-diam Hinata merasa kesal mendengar jawaban yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Sialan," umpat Hinata geram.

Sebut saja Hinata wanita jahat, pelacur, jalang, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat Shizune menderita seperti yang di lakukan Shizune kepadanya. Sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja Hinata ingin menjadi wanita egois. Egois karena tidak ingin melihat Shizune bahagia.

.

®©β

.

Satu berita dari Shizune yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang melihat Hinata tertidur pulas. Haruskah, dia pergi menemui Karin dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata? Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mencium pipi gembil Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk menemui Karin. Saat Sasuke hampir menuju pintu, suara lembut Hinata menghentikan'nya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara agak serak khas bangun tidur.

Sasuke menengok dan menemukan Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"..."

Hinata berusaha bangkit, dia melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggilnya ulang, masih tak ada respon dari Sasuke. "Paman..." Hinata membelai wajah Sasuke, dan memandang Sasuke khawatir.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Hinata sekilas dan mencium kening Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis, dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh keningnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata menyeryit bingung. "Maaf?" Ulang Hinata heran. "Maaf untuk apa Sasuke?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Hinata melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan membelakangi Sasuke. "Kemana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit, menemui Karin."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar mendengar nama Karin.

 _ **Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi!**_

Hinata berusaha mengerahkan emosinya agar tampak seperti menangis. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mereka. Tidak sampai Karin benar-benar diceraikan Sasuke. Tidak sampai Shizune mengetaui kehamilan Hinata. Tidak sampai Hinata membuktikan sendiri bahwa Sasuke sudah bermain-main.

Air mata membasahi pipinya, Sasuke tahu Hinata tengah menangis, terbukti dari tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak menyukai Hinata menangis, terutama jika tangisan Hinata itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Hinata," bisiknya parau.

"Pergilah Sasuke," Hinata terisak memegang lengan Sasuke, "Tante Karin menunggumu." Hinata mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya. "Tante Karin membutuhkanmu," tangisnya pelan, "Ak-aku tahu, kalau tante Ka-Karin jauh lebih penting bagimu," Hinata merasakan tenggorokan'nya tercekik saat mengatakan'nya. "Jadi, Per-"

"Sht..., diam." bisik Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Tak ada satu orang pun, yang lebih penting bagiku. Selain dirimu, Hinata."

"Sasu-"

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke serius. "Jangan pernah punya pikiran seperti itu lagi." tekan Sasuke. "Ah, dan satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah memanggilku, paman. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sasuke, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. "Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Pergilah, Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sesak, Sasuke merasa sesak dihatinya melihat Hinata tidak mau memandangnya.

"Sudah malam, aku harus tidur." ujar Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke termenung sendiri melihat Hinata tidak memperdulikan'nya. Rasa sesak yang dia rasakan semakin bertambah dan itu membuatnya sakit.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menyaksikan Hinata berlari. Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yang Hinata lakukan.

Sampai Hinata menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Dan suara muntahan terdengar.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Hinata, lalu memegang semua rambut Hinata agar tidak basah terkena air dari kran. Sasuke memijat dan mengurut tengkuk Hinata, juga sesekali mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia tampak khawatir karena sepertinya Hinata memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Bahkan Hinata masih terlihat mual walaupun tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya isi lambung Hinata sudah terkuras habis.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata lirih dengan posisi masih membungkuk di depan westafel. Wajahnya terlihat bertambah pucat dan ada keringat dingin yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, ia menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajahnya jauh pucat lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dan membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir. Hinata terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata lemas. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke, Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke memapahnya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tolaknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Keras kepala" gumamnya setengah jengkel setengah khawatir melihat kekeraskepalaan Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil namanya, dan Hinata menengadah dengan tatapan sayu.

"Pergilah. Sasuke," kata Hinata. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Melihat Hinata bersandar di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hinata, wajahmu pucat." Sasuke mencoba membantu Hinata, ia menarik lengan Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam posisi berdiri, tapi gadis itu tersandung dan hampir jatuh telentang jika Sasuke tidak segera memeluk pinggangnya.

Sasuke menghela napas saat merasakan Hinata meronta dipelukkan'nya.

"Lepas," Hinata mendorong bidang dada Sasuke. Hinata kembali terhuyung saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan'nya. Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Hinata yang selalu menolak bantuannya, dengan santai Sasuke menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di balik kedua lutut Hinata dan mengangkatnya, menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata merona.

"Keras kepala."

"Sasu-"

"Diam," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Aku tidak terima penolakkan."

Hinata mengkrucutkan bibir melihat kelakauan Sasuke yang menurutnya berlebihan.

.

®©β

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan Hinata dengan hati-hati. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sasuke bergabung di ranjang dengannya.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat senang melihat Sasuke menaiki ranjang.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi tante Karin, dia..."

"Biarkan saja,"

"Sasu-"

"Kau sakit. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak sakit," bantah Hinata. Hinata langsung menciut menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Hanya sedikit pusing." Hinata melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Sama aja, itu artinya kau sakit."

"Tan-tante Karin." Hinata menunduk dan menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi rasa bahagianya. "Di-dia seka-rang sedang mem-membutuhkanmu disampingnya" Hinata berusaha keras melanjutkan kalimatnya .

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk erat Hinata, "Kau jauh lebih membutuhkanku, Hinata."

"Sasuke, kumohon. Temui tante Karin." Pintanya memelas. "Dia jauh lebih membutukanmu, daripada diriku."

"Tidak, Aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu."

"Sasuke." Ucap Hinata mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak mau..."Air mata Hinata keluar semakin banyak. "Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai wanita yang tidak punya hati. Karena berani mencintaimu." Hinata menghela napas lelah.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku karena membatasi intraksi antara dirimu dengan tante Karin, maupun Shizune."

"..."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena mencintaimu, maafkan keegoisanku yang lebih memilih menjadi wanita simpanan dirimu daripada meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku, karena diriku lah, kau jadi..." Ucap Hinata ditengah isak-tangisnya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata, ia tersenyum lembut mendengar semua perkataan Hinata. "Bodoh" guman Sasuke manarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

Hinata tertegun melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Saauke tak tahan melihat wajah bengong Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk mencuri satu kecupan kilat dari Hinata membuat Hinata kontan melebarkan dua bola matanya besar-besar hingga hampir keluar dari dalam matanya, apalagi mendapati kecupan kecil Sasuke yang lama-lama berubah makna menjadi ciuman panas yang penuh tuntutan.

"Sas- " Dengan suara tercekat, Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Sasuke untuk menciptakan jarak antara mereka lantaran tangan-tangan Sasuke mulai mencoba membuka selimut yang dia pakai.

"Kau tahu," ucap Sasuke di sela ciumannya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apapun," Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata. "Justru karena dirimu lah, aku bisa merasakan mencintai dan dicintai." Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, lidahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa keluh tidak bisa berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berdetak kencang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata berkaca-kaca karena terharu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir ranum milik Hinata. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan ganas, Hinata pun membalas ciuman Sasuke agar membuat Sasuke tambah bergairah.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher Hinata menjilat, menggigit pelan lehernya, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah di sekitar rahangnya.

"Emh..." desah Hinata.

Hinata sangat yakin Sasuke akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya daripada menemui Karin dan Shizune terbukti dari tangan Sasuke yang meraba sekitar area pahanya.

"Sasukeh.." keluh Hinata memejamkan mata karena menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, sibuk memanjakan lidah dan tangannya menikmati tubuh molek Hinata.

"Tan-tee Karin.." Ucap Hinata di sela kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Biarkan saja," Sasuke menyapu seluruh wajah Hinata dengan kecupannya. "Aku memilih menjagamu dan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kita mulai." Goda Sasuke tersenyum tipis lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Mesum." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat wajah merah Hinata. Dan ia kembali mencium Hinata penuh napsu. Di tengah ciumannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke lebih memilih bersamanya daripada Karin.

Senyum licik terukir di wajah cantiknya. Mengetahui fakta tersebut.

.

.

.

Maaf banget untuk penggemar Hinata karena aku buat Hinata jadi berperan jadi tokoh antagonis... soalnya Hinata bersikap seperti ini karena tuntutan perannya di dalam fanfic yang hamba buat. Soalnya, hamba bosen ngeliat Hinata perannya selalu di aniyaya dan di sakiti oleh Sasuke atau siapa pun. Jadi, sekali-kali boleh dong hamba membuat cerita yang beda dari lain #ngedipin mata.

Semoga kalian mau memaafkan kesalahan-kehilafan hamba yang membuat Hinata jadi... err.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?

Pokoknya sekali lagi hamba minta maaf #nyengir.

Semoga kalian mau membaca dan berkomentar tentang fanfic yang hamba buat.

Terima kasih.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
